mancalafandomcom-20200216-history
Martin Gardner (Italiano)
Martin Gardner → Francese, Inglese, Portoghese, Spagnola, Tedesca. È autore di oltre 65 libri e di innumerevoli articoli nel campo della matematica, scienza, filosofia, letteratura. Biografia Martin Gardner nacque a Tulsa, in Oklahoma, nel 1914. Suo padre era un geologo che lavorava nel campo petrolifero. Fu suo padre ad introdurlo al mondo dell'illusionismo, insegnandogli il "trucco delle bacchette". Nel giro di poco tempo Gardner iniziò ad inventare i propri trucchi, e a 16 anni iniziò a collaborare alla rivista di magia "The Sphinx". Il suo primo articolo concerneva la "previsione" di un colore scelto dal pubblico, e comparve sulla rivista nel maggio del 1930. Nel 1935 pubblicò "Match-ic", il suo primo libro, una raccolta di trucchi magici realizzabili con i fiammiferi. Gardner si laureò in filosofia nel 1936 all'Università di Chicago (dove divenne membro della Phi-Beta-Kappa Society); per un certo tempo continuò a seguire le lezioni come allievo post-laurea. Prima della seconda guerra mondiale cominciò a lavorare come giornalista per il Tulsa Tribune e per l'ufficio stampa dell'Università di Chicago. Nel 1941 si arruolò nella Marina degli Stati Uniti, dove prestò servizio per 4 anni nel Nord-Atlantico, su una nave ricognitrice che doveva rilevare la presenza di sommergibili nazisti. Finita la guerra ricominciò a lavorare come giornalista free-lance, vendendo brevi storie all'Esquire. Trasferitosi a New York nel 1947, divenne uno degli editori dell'Humpty Dumpty Magazine. Nei successivi 30 anni (dal 1956 fino al 1986) pubblicò articoli nella rubrica "Giochi matematici" (Mathematical games) dello Scientific American. Al suo ritiro il suo posto fu preso dalla rubrica Metamagical themas (anagramma di "Mathematical games"), curata da Douglas Hofstadter. In questo periodo pubblicò moltissimi libri di illusionismo, giochi, matematica, enigmistica, letteratura. Per un po' (tra la fine degli anni '80 e l'inizio degli anni '90) pubblicò una rubrica di storie-rompicapo per il giornale di fantascienza Asimov's Science Fiction, diretto da Isaac Asimov. Nel 1952 si sposò con Charlotte Greenwald, con cui rimase fino al dicembre 2000, anno in cui lei morì. Ebbero due figli: Jim (diventato professore universitario di Psicologia educativa), e Tom (artista). Per un po' i Gardner vissero a Hastings-on-Hudson, nello stato di New York, in una strada chiamata Euclid Avenue, ma nel 1982 si trasferirono a Hendersonville, a ovest della North Carolina. Dal 2004, all'età di 90 anni, è tornato a vivere in Oklahoma a Norman. In suo onore è stato chiamato un asteroide, (2587) Gardner. Pensiero Nel corso della sua lunga vita Martin Gardner ha coltivato interessi profondi e variegati, dalla religione alla matematica, dalla letteratura alla filosofia, passando per l'enigmistica, pubblicando moltissimi testi che hanno dato contributi significativi in diversi di questi settori. Matematica La rubrica "Mathematical Games" (tenuta dal 1956 al 1981) ha divulgato molti argomenti di carattere matematico, come: * Il Bulgarian Solitaire * I Flessagoni * Il gioco Life di John Horton Conway * I Polimini * Il Cubo soma * Il gioco dell'"Hex" * Il Tangram * Gli origami * I labirinti * Le tassellazioni del piano * I frattali * La crittoanalisi e la crittografia Martin Gardner ha inoltre fatto conoscere al grande pubblico le opere di coloro che hanno più contribuito alla matematica ricreativa. Enigmistica Martin Gardner si interessò anche di enigmistica: era convinto, come Borgmann, che la linguistica ricreativa dovesse essere portata allo stesso livello della matematica divertente. In questo campo si interessò in particolare di palindromi (da lui ritenuti un ottimo antidoto all'insonnia): Gardner ne scoprì molti di autori sconosciuti, fra cui uno (di J. A. Lindon) che conterrebbe la più lunga tra le parole reversibili ("Named undenominationally rebel, I rile Beryl? La, no! I tan, I'm O NED, nude man"; la frase è molto improbabile, come molti palindromi, e riguarderebbe il marito di una certa Beryl, che protesta di non vessarla e di abbronzarsi tutto nudo). È famosa la misteriosa dedica per sua moglie che comparve nel libro “New Mathematical Diversions", pubblicato nel 1966: :"Evoly met :To L.R. AHCROF :emitero meno" Alcune persone cercarono di interpretarlo come se fosse una frase in latino, ma in realtà si trattava semplicemente di una frase che letta al contrario significava: "Ancora una volta per Charlotte, mio amore" (era il secondo libro che le dedicava, dopo “Great Essays in Science”). Gardner è anche famoso nel mondo dell'enigmistica per aver divulgato il concetto degli alfagrammi, cioè quelle parole le cui lettere vengono riordinate in ordine alfabetico (ad esempio l'alfagramma di "parola" sarà "aalopr"), secondo il procedimento che utilizzano i computer per trovare gli anagrammi. Gardner ne parlò nel 1965 sulla sua rubrica dello Scientific American, chiedendosi quale potessero essere il primo e l'ultimo lemma di un eventuale dizionario di alfagrammi, e quale potesse essere il più lungo lemma che fosse di per sé una parola. Gardner si interessò inoltre di molti altri tipi di giochi di parole, tra cui gli anagrammi (dal suo nome ricavò la definizione anagrammatica di "Errant grid man"), e il gioco dei doublets di Lewis Carroll, scrivendo anche articoli teorici sull'argomento, interrogandosi ad esempio se fosse possibile istruire un computer affinché crei e risolva giochi enigmistici. Opere principali Libri disponibili in italiano *''Enigmi e giochi matematici vol. I'', Sansoni, 1967 (Hexaflexagons and Other Mathematical Diversions: The First "Scientific American" Book of Puzzles and Games, University of Chicago Press, 1959; ristampato, 1988) *''Enigmi e giochi matematici vol. II'', Sansoni, 1968 (The Second "Scientific American" Book of Mathematical Puzzles and Diversions, University of Chicago Press, 1961; ristampato, 1987) *''Enigmi e giochi matematici vol. III'', Sansoni, 1969 (New Mathematical Diversions: More Puzzles, Problems, Games, and Other Mathematical Diversions, Simon and Schuster, 1966; ristampato dalla Mathematical Association of America, 1995) *''Lewis Carroll, Alice, introduzione e note di Martin Gardner'', Longanesi, 1971 (The Annotated Alice, Bramhall House Clarkson Potter, 1960) *''Indovinelli nello spazio: dove camminando con le proprie gambe si attraversa il sistema solare'', Zanichelli, 1972 (Space Puzzles: Curious Questions & Answers about the Solar System, Pocket Books, 1972) *''Enigmi e giochi matematici vol. IV'', Sansoni, 1975 (Unexpected Hangings, and Other Mathematical Diversions, Simon & Schuster 1968; ristampato dalla University of Chicago Press, 1991) *''Enigmi e giochi matematici vol. V'', Sansoni, 1976 (The Sixth Scientific American Book of Mathematical Puzzles and Diversions, Simon & Schuster, 1971) *''Nel nome della scienza'', Transeuropa, 1999 (Fads and Fallacies in the Name of Science, Dover, 1957) *''Carnevale matematico'', Zanichelli, 1977 (Mathematical Carnival: A New Round-up of Tantalizers and Puzzles from "Scientific American", Knopf Publishing Group, 1975) *''Show di magia matematica. Ancora rompicapo, giochi, passatempi, trucchi e altre arguzie tratte da «Scientific American»'', Zanichelli, 1980 (Mathematical Magic Show, Vintage 1977; ristampato dalla Mathematical Association of America) *''Circo matematico'', Sansoni, 1981 (Mathematical Circus, Vintage 1979; ristampato dalla Mathematical Association of America) *''L'incredibile dottor Matrix'', Zanichelli, 1982 (The Incredible Dr. Matrix: The World's Greatest Numerologist, Charles Scribner's Sons, 1976) *''L'universo ambidestro. Nel mondo degli specchi, delle asimmetrie, delle inversioni temporali'', Zanichelli, 1984 (The Ambidextrous Universe: Mirror Asymmetry and Time-Reversed Worlds, Dover, 1980) *''Martin Gardner, Enigmi da altri mondi'', Sansoni, 1986 (Puzzles from other worlds, Vintage, 1984; collezione di articoli tratti dall'"Isaac Asimov's Science Fiction Magazine") *''Ah! Ci sono! Paradossi stimolanti e divertenti'', Zanichelli, 1987 (Aha! Gotcha: Paradoxes to Puzzle and Delight, W.H. Freeman & Company, 1982) *''Enigmi e giochi matematici'', BUR Biblioteca Univ. Rizzoli, 2001 (ristampa di Enigmi e giochi matematici vol I-II della Sansoni) *''Scienza, imposture e abbagli. Discorsi su Gödel, esagrammi magici, Cappuccetto Rosso e altri temi matematici e pseudoscientifici'', Hoepli, 2005 (Are Universes Thicker Than Blackberries?: Discourses on Gödel, Magic Hexagrams, Little Red Riding Hood, and Other Mathematical and Pseudoscientific Topics, W. W. Norton & Company, 2003; raccolta di articoli tratti dalla rubrica "Notes of a Fringe Watcher" e altro) Collegamenti esterni *Notes on Martin Gardner *An Interview with Martin Gardner *Short Martin Gardner Bio *About Gathering for Gardner *(2587) Gardner asteroid *On-line Gardner bibliography * Gardner, Martin. "David Bohm and J. Krishnamurti", Skeptical Inquirer, July 2000. *Gathering for Gardner conference site, includes downloadable Gardner tribute e-book *Contra Max Black: An Examination of 'The Definitive Critique' of General-Semantics, by Bruce I Kodish, 1998. Though primarily about Black, it contains criticism of Gardner also. *AMS Notices interview with Gardner Copyright / Licenza Tutti i testi sono disponibili nel rispetto dei termini della GNU Free Documentation License. Voce originale (Wikipedia Italiana) "Mancala", http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mancala. Category:Persone